One Crazy Night
by Bokkun
Summary: Harvey's goal was simple. He wasn't out to annoy anyone, he just wanted a phone. He figured he wouldn't be bothered if he did it so late. But unknown to Harvey, today was a day were nothing could go simply. It just wasn't Harvey's day.


Part 1: A Late Night Trip

**Time: 11:24PM**

KND Tree-houses were designed for a number of reasons. The most important reasons were simple and easy contact to Moonbase, and the second was an area for all members of any given team to rest, and avoid any problems that might come from their home life.

That was all well and good for most members of a team, but one of them had to live in the house under said tree.

For instance, Sector W had four members, Harvey, Sonya, Paddy, and Lee. Harvey wanted a fifth member, but that hadn't panned out yet.

Tonight every Sector member was present, all but Harvey had been in living room of the tree-house. Harvey had been in his room. This situation had come about for one reason, Lee and Sonya hated Harvey's guts at the moment. As far as Harvey was concern they were overreacting. So he might have led them into a situation that could have killed all three of them, it wasn't like that was abnormal for KND members.

Sonya and Lee had told Paddy about these events, and now Paddy was _scared _of Harvey. Because of all this Harvey stayed in his room, a part of him did actually cared about his teammates feelings.

Because kids decorated their living areas in the tree-house, they tended to be chaotic in nature. Harvey's room was relatively organised, there was a TV on one side of the room, a large stereo on the opposite, and in the centre of room was a water-bed, where Harvey rested, throwing a blue and red ball up in the air absently. The stereo was blasting sugary pop music, Harvey loved the stuff and he was safe from the others hearing it because his room was sound proof.

Harvey's mind was racing. He currently contained about a bath tub's worth of sugar, give or take. All that hyper activity was focused on his brain alone, it was both a painful and an enjoyable sensation.

Compare Harvey's thoughts to trains, and his brain to a train station. Several trains rushing back and forth from station to station, some getting lost, and some others colliding and causing fiery explosions. It wasn't a very organised station.

One train, or thought, kept returning to Harvey's focus. Sometimes he'd lose it, but it'd return to him moments later. Seemed like an alright idea, too.

_'People don't talk to people when they wear headphones. I should buy headphones. I would need a real source of sound. I should buy a phone.' _Harvey got up from his bed, which swayed around as he shifted his weight. He turned his stereo off, and left his room.

He walked on auto pilot for quite a while. He passed through the living room, Lee and Sonya were asleep on the couch, at some point well being asleep they had started snuggling up together.

"That's cute." Harvey mumbled to himself. Paddy was also in the room, and he stared at Harvey taking in the oddities. The most glaring one was that Harvey was smiling, something Paddy hadn't seen once since meeting him. That was all Paddy needed to realise that Harvey wasn't himself at the moment.

"Numbuh 363, sir? Are you alright?" Harvey swayed around till he focused on Paddy. Paddy simply stared, _'Maybe I should knock him out and take him to bed.'_

"Paddy? I didn't notice you without your lovely ginger curls. Take your hat off." Harvey smiled in thought. Paddy blushed at the compliment. Not wanting to annoy Harvey well he was like this, Paddy took his hat off. His hair wasn't as long as it used to be, but there was a thin layer over his head, and it had started going curly again.

Harvey's grin widened, "Nice. Next mission after I get back is to get you a girlfriend. Anyways, I'm going out shopping, I'll be back later. Also, do us a favour and take a picture of them." Harvey pointed to Lee and Sonya, "That's far too cute to forget, you know?"

Paddy just stared at Harvey. This didn't seem right at all, but Harvey's actions seemed strangely familiar. He decided that he would take a picture, but first he had to ask a question.

"Um, Numbuh 363? Do you know how late it is?"

"Something like 11:20, why?" Harvey looked generally confused as to why Paddy was asking. Paddy shook his head.

"Do you think this is a good time to shop?"

"Good a time as any. Get that picture." Without leaving time for Paddy to respond, Harvey ran to the elevator that was on the far side of the room. He entered, but before the door closed he leaned back in and met Paddy's eyes again, "Oh, and I'm taking the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Just thought I'd mention that."

Harvey got back in the elevator, and pressed for the lowest floor available, which was the top floor of the house underneath the tree. When the door opened again, Harvey stepped out into a hallway. The carpet was red, the walls were painted green.

To his left was a door that lead to Rachel's room, to his right was his room. He turned right, and walked into his room. Unlike his room in the tree house, this room was a proper mess. Clothes were thrown around without thought, chocolate wraps littered the floor, and there was a think layer of dust everywhere. Harvey hadn't walked into this room in the last month.

He walked over to closet, being careful to avoid stepping on anything. He took out a black hoodie, some black trousers that Harvey knew were good for running in, and he grabbed some socks along with red trainers. He stripped down, and put his selection of clothes on.

He glanced down at himself, and decided that he looked good enough. He turned around, and left his room. He walked into Rachel's room. Her room was organised, but dustier then his room. His sister hadn't come in here in a while.

Harvey went over to her draws. He pulled out the bottom draw, nothing but socks. He searched around for a bit till he found a pair of socks that were white with little pink hearts dotted about. He unrolled the socks, and money dropped to the floor. He put the socks back together, and picked up the money.

Harvey kept his money in his sister's room, because this room was less used then his own and he was paranoid about his money. He put the money in his hoodie's pocket, and left Rachel's room.

Harvey smiled to himself as he entered the elevator again. He pressed for the hangar, where they kept the flying vehicles. He whistled a tune as he waited. He was vaguely aware that the sugar was altering his actions, but he didn't much care.

There was a ding, then the doors opened. Harvey stepped into the hanger, he looked around and found the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. As one would expect from the name, it had originally been a school bus. It had a bulldozer shovel mounted on the front, and four mechanical legs, along with a plane engine on the back. The design was Numbuh 2's, and Harvey had to admit, it was pretty useful.

He got in the bus, and buckled his seat belt. He started the engine, and did a couple of test revs. With in a minute the bus was off, there was an opening in roof, which Harvey flew through.

Harvey glanced out the window, and was in awe. He loved looking at the neighborhood at night, it was peaceful. He shook his head of these thoughts, he was going to crash if he didn't focus. He was flying towards The Mega Mall. It was about twenty miles from Harvey's house, and the shops within never closed, they had a twenty four hour time rotation.

It'd be simple. Harvey'd go there, buy a phone along with headphone, maybe a couple CDs, and then he'd return to the tree-house and ask Paddy if he would help Harvey figure out the phone. His plan hinged on Paddy being awake when Harvey returned, but if he wasn't there was always tomorrow. Or he could ask Rachel.

The speed one can reach when they happen to have the speed of a jet along with flight was truly amazing, and Harvey found himself parking the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. within seven minutes. He left the bus and started along the path to The Mega Mall's main entrance.

As Harvey walked he experienced random bursts of pain, the sugar was wearing off and Harvey was feeling it hard. Though Harvey did notice that he wasn't the only person walking into Mega Mall. Harvey counted around twenty teens, and fifteen kids, of varies genders.

"Didn't know the night shopping community was this healthy." Harvey spoke aloud to himself.

"It's the best time for something fun." Harvey glance to his right, the speaker moved past Harvey quickly. All he could make out was ginger hair and a yellow rainbow monkey cap.

_'Interesting.' _Harvey filed those two details away for later. He entered The Mega Mall, and quickly took it all in. Tiled floors, several entrances with glass walls, millions of brand names and logos, and somehow crowds of people. It surprised Harvey just how many people were here actually.

Harvey shook his head, _'Keep it together, McKenzie. Find a hardware store or something.' _Harvey took a breath, and continued walking, blending in with the crowd. He'd never really been shopping before, and didn't know where he should be looking.

Harvey was losing track of time, and he was becoming increasingly tired. He eventually found a shop that sold both phones and headphones. He didn't know much about quality, but he ended up leaving the shop with black phone with a qwerty keyboard, and black headphones with purple symbols, that currently rested around his next.

Harvey was happy. He was currently standing in front of a map of The Mega Mall, and was trying to find his way to a food court. He started walking and walked right into somebody. Harvey's rage flared, and he glared up at the unlucky individual. They were a teen, the exact age was anyone's guess. Their facial features reminded Harvey of some kind of rodent, and that wasn't just Harvey being mean. They were dressed in all camouflage, and possibly the single most entertaining feature, at least to Harvey anyways, was that he couldn't tell this teen's gender.

Regardless, they were going to get yelled at, "Oi! Watch where your going!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I upset the widdle baby?" The teen started talking in that stupid baby voice that people only used when they were talking to babies, dogs, or when they were taunting people who were younger than themselves. Either way, it was really annoying.

"At some point I'm going to hunt you down, and then I'm going to make your life hell. It's going to be all sorts of fun." Harvey smiled in a smug way, and walked off.

"Regardless, I've won this round." Harvey stopped and glanced back. He glared for three seconds, then continued on. Shortly after Harvey calmed down, and continued to a food court. He wanted a soda, something with heavy sugar and caffeine. Chips would go nicely with that.

He eventually found himself standing in front of another map, and he was somehow farther away from the food court then he was when he started. Harvey grumbled in annoyance. He was also really tired. He had no idea how long he'd been out shopping for.

_'The phone had a clock, and that clerk set it...' _Harvey reached into his pocket for his phone, and felt nothing. Within that second Harvey shifted from tired to hyper focused. He checked his other pocket, and felt nothing.

_'Did it fall out of my pocket? Was it stolen? Yeah right, who could've...' _Harvey stopped for a moment and thought back, _'Regardless, I've won this round.'_

"He stole my phone." Harvey mumbled in shock, "Impressive."

Harvey twirled around and glanced at the map once again, and located the quickest route to the entrance. He then took of like a bullet, being vary careful to avoid running into anyone. Getting distracted by touching someone wasn't helpful at the moment, Harvey needed to focus on tracking down someone that he knew nothing about.

"Well, this'll be simple." He spoke with annoyance lacing his voice.

After tripping up five teens, dancing around two kids, and accidentally creating a couple between two person he bumped into Harvey finally found himself standing in front of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. again. As he got strapped in he couldn't help but think, _'What if that guy hasn't left the mall yet?' _Harvey casted this thought aside, he just had to hope.

The bus rumbled to life, and took off a moment later. Harvey had an idea well running through the mall, he was going to find a popular teen hang out and ask(threaten) people till they could tell him about this mystery teen.

He quickly poked a couple holes in this plan, something that he usually needed teammates for. It was late, no teen hangout would be open at this time, or at least any that Harvey knew of. Adding on to that last thought, he didn't really know that many teen hangouts. But he did know a couple of teens, there were even some that he was on good terms with. Well, for a KND operative anyway.

So he was going to run through his list of teen contacts.

Shortly, he found himself parking the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. in a street in front of a seemingly unimportant house. Harvey walked out and stood in front of the building. A normal every day middle class house, on the top floor there were two windows that were evenly spaced. He walked left to he was inline with the left window.

He then leaned down and felt around on the ground. A moment later he stood straight up, and started throwing stone at the window full force.

**Bang. **Nothing happened, Harvey sighed, and throw another, but harder.

**Bang! **Harvey heard a cat screech in the distance, but nothing from the other side of the window. He threw the next door even hard.

**CRACK! **The window didn't break, but there was definitely a crack in the glass.

The window opened with a bang, and that cat screeched again and the distant sound of it running away from area could be heard.

"There are only three people who would be throwing stones at my window at this time of night. My boyfriend, my girlfriend, and one Harvey McKenzie. Because those first two are figments of my imagination, it must be that third one." A fifteen year old girl leaned out the window, and glared down at Harvey. She had a serious case of bedhead, based on the discordian blonde locks. She was cute, but that might only be Harvey's opinion.

"Sorry Lucy, I need information. As payment, I'll fix that window, and I'll owe you one."

"Even if that favour is used to help the Teen Ninjas?" Harvey grounded his teeth in annoyance, but eventually sighed. He really needed Lucy's assistance.

"Fine. Do you know a weasel faced teen that's a bit of a klepto?" Harvey grinned at Lucy's grimace.

"Jasper. I dated him a while back." It was Harvey's turn grimace.

"Oh god, Lucy. I thought you had standards."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I do. I was dating him for information. He sort of runs this little band of thieves. He steal something that belonged to you?"

"Yeah, I just got a phone. Bumped into him, and it wasn't there when I checked back later." She nodded her head.

"You can probably find him around the high school." Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"It's the middle of the night."

"Which is why he uses the school as an hideout. No one wants to be in school after school lets out, which is why he rarely gets bothered." Harvey nodded, and smiled to himself.

"Thanks Lucy, I'll come back tomorrow for the window." He waved as he walked back to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

As he took off again his mind went into autopilot. He flew up, and a couple minutes later he could see the high school in the distance. Unfortunately he wouldn't get much closer, as a giant metal ball flew through the sky and made contact with Harvey's jet engine. Moments later the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. started plummeting out of the sky.

Harvey screamed as he fell. Well falling he tried to make sure the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. wouldn't hit any house. After making sure of this he pressed an emergency eject button. The roof of the bus pulled back, and his chair was ejected. Harvey felt a rush of adrenalin. Then the parachute went off and he slowly drifted down. Harvey looked down, looked like he was going to land in some bodies backyard. He noted that the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. had landed, and luckily only the sound of scraping followed.

Eventually as he drifted he noticed that a window was open, and he was pretty close. Harvey smirked, he unbuckled his seat belt and made a jump for the window. He entered the room, and was shocked to find an undressed teen.

Harvey stood there, in shock of what he saw. The teen, understandably was just as shocked. There was an awkward silence that followed, till Harvey felt the need to break it.

"Well, crud."

* * *

Word Count: 3068

Uploaded: 20/8/14

Thank you for reading this far. This little thing here is both an attempt to work through writer's block, and to see what insanity I can cook up for Harvey to deal with. Hopefully, this should be fun. Though, that's just my opinion. I hope this was enjoyable.


End file.
